Chores
by MelanyeBaggins
Summary: Anakin has trouble completing his hardest assignment yet- the dishes.


Chores

Summary: Inspired whilst doing dishes…

Padewan Skywalker hated chores. No- _loathed_ chores. He couldn't understand why his Master insisted on such tedious exercises when he could be practicing his combat skills or honing his connection with the 'Living Force' as he so often called it. And of the chores he is usually stuck with, he hated dishes most of all.

The Jedi temple is a vast structure, home to thousands of Jedi from hundreds of diverse cultures. Most ate up to three times a day, some as many as seven. Thus, dishes uncounted were produced, becoming a handy tool to train young Padewans to apply discipline, self-control, and patience in their daily lives. And because it was a lesson, Anakin Skywalker hated it all the more.

"Anakin, over here!" his friend, Jakir called him from where he had already started his 'lesson'. "My hands are already soaked, look!" His friend held up his water-shrivelled hands to Anakin's scrutiny. This didn't make him want to join in any more. Noticing his friend's scowl, the boy attempted to lighten the mood. "It's not all that bad," he said, "it's not like you have to do all these dishes by yourself!" He motioned to the seemingly endless pile that other Padewans were busily sorting into different piles.

"You're right," Anakin's voice held the same melancholy annoyance as his expression, "_we_ have to do these all _ourselves_." Jakir rolled his eyes and tossed Anakin a towel.

"You dry." The two boys got to work, scrubbing, drying, muttering. After an hour, Anakin threw down his towel and sat on the floor.

"I should have stayed with Mom," he sulked. Jakir sighed, wetting his hips with soapy hands before kneeling in front of his friend.

"I bet your mom made you do chores too," he reasoned. Anakin nodded. "Well how is that different than this?" A slight grin graced the young boy's face as he responded.

"Because," he answered in a somewhat lighter tone, "on Tatoouine there were only _two_ of us!" Jakir laughed and helped the other boy up.

"Come on," he said, "we're about half way done our allotment, your turn to wash." With a groan, Anakin complied.

More washing and muttering ensued. After a few minutes, Anakin had to run new water, and as the suds began to fill the basin he scooped some up and blew them off his hand at Jakir, who promptly squealed.

"Why you….you….Ahhhggh!" Pushing Anakin out of the way, he scooped up suds of his own, and soon a soap war was on. The other Padewans, distracted from their work, came to watch the duel of the suds, cheering for their favourite Padewan. After a while, suds weren't enough, and with a smirk, Anakin used the force to throw water at his opponent. "You can't do that," Jakir started to say, but was cut off by a mouthful of soapy water. "Oh, that does it!" Also using the force, he picked up the entire bucket of clean rinsing water and dumped it over Anakin's head, then promptly fell to the floor holding his middle as he laughed.

Anakin felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as his little trick backfired on him. He raised his hand to retaliate when he felt a stern hand on his shoulder. Jakir stopped laughing and stood respectfully. With a lowered head, Anakin turned around.

"Master," he addressed in a wavering voice.

"I am sure," Obi-Wan Kenobi began, "there is a good explanation for this."

"Yes, Master," the boy whispered.

"And I'm sure," Obi-Wan continued, glancing up at Jakir as he spoke, "that a lesson has been learned here."

"Yes, Master," the two boys responded in unison. Jakir had the courage to glance up and notice with irritation that the other Padewans who had cheered them on had suddenly remembered they were needed elsewhere.

"And this will never happen again, I trust," he finished with a hint of amusement on his face, "you wouldn't want the council to get word that the Chosen One has so much time on his hands that he can engage in water-play."

"No, Master."

"Very well. Carry on." With that he left the two soaking boys alone to clean up the considerable mess their antics had made. Soap and water were everywhere, even, incredibly, on the high 30 foot ceiling. The boys surveyed the damage, and then suddenly Jakir began to laugh.

"Well look at it this way, Anakin," he giggled. "With all this soap around, we won't have to do any more washing!" With laughter in their voices and a squish in their step, the two soaked Padewans began their long cleanup.

End.


End file.
